


Lila Bashing

by Harosata



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harosata/pseuds/Harosata
Summary: There's a good reason to bash her face in.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	Lila Bashing

"Hey guys! Look what I brought in!" Lila declared as she set a plastic something on her desk. As the classroom crowded around her, they realized that it was a miniature Whack-A-Mole game, though each "mole" seemed to resemble Lila Rossi.

Kim gawked at the little game. "Cool! Where did you get that?"

Lila smirks as she brought out a little mallet the size of her finger. "Oh, some of the scripts I sent to Lego ended up on the big screen. I guess they finished finding orange paint to make this toy."

The class was happy that Lila got a gift from a major toy company. Marinette didn't say anything about the toy-brick company or how this seemed to be the most effort Lila put into a lie.

"So, Adrien, want to give me a smack?" Lila pursed her lips as she pushed the whack-a-mole towards the model. Adrien would not refuse a classmate, but first impressions were important, especially when Lila makes the opening move.

"Okay, stand back."

"...What the heck!?" Lila had jumped back when Adrien brought a sledgehammer down upon her toy. Said toy was decidedly no longer one. "Why do you- _where_ did you even get a sledgehammer?"

"Oh, Jagged Stone left this at Marinette's house the last time he visited, and he gave the okay to use it." Adrien said as he propped the hammer next to him. "Sorry about wrecking your toy, but how often would you get to wield Jagged's hammer?"

Not at all, Lila expected. She was about to reach for the whack-a-mole but drew back as the hammer swung down again. "Seriously!?"

Kim smirked as he hefted the hammer. "He's right, I feel like a rock star already! Bet you can't even lift this, Alix!"

Predictably, Alix showed she can reduce the Whack-A-Mole even further.

"You okay?" Alya asked Lila, watching as Juleka had a turn with the hammer. "I mean, that was your toy, so you can call Lego to get you a new one."

"Oh, um, Lego's not used to putting electronics in their toys, so I doubt they have another one for a few years." Lila recovered, at least glad the class was destroying the unbranded evidence.

Ivan handed Lila the hammer, considering she was Jagged's favorite girl. With an innocent grin, she swung it down and heard a crack.

It wasn't the pile of plastic she hit.


End file.
